


Blushed Touch

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Follower Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th follower fic, Alternate Universe, Destiel is secondary relationship, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Flustered Sam, M/M, Main focus Sabriel, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Sam-Centric, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie throws a Heavenly Pleasure Slumber Party once a month.  Sam has never been invited until now.  Everyone knows what the party is for but no one will tell him.  Sam gets a surprise and adorably flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushed Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



> This is one of my 100th Follower Fics prompt fulfillment fics. Sarah, we're finally here. It got a lot longer than I expected so I posted it here instead of just to tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Sabriel and an awkward sex toy party.
> 
> For: Sarah for reblogging my post and getting me to my 100 followers.

Sam looked at the invite that been handed to him from Charlie.  He stared at then looked back up at her then back down at the invite.  He scrunched his nose and gave a small nod.

“What exactly is a Heavenly Pleasure party?  I have a feeling that I don’t want to know,” Sam placed the invite on the table and picked up his coffee.

“It’s an adult party,” Charlie cheesed at him with a sparkle in her eye.

“And what does that mean?” Sam narrowed his eyes as he put his coffee down and stared at her.

“Well,” Charlie flipped her hair over her shoulder, “you see this will be a party where we can openly discuss a lot of different adult themed issues.  There will be drinks, giveaways and lots of educational value I promise,” she grinned.

“There’s something that you aren’t telling me.  I can tell by your smile and the limited info on the invite,” Sam crossed his arms.

“Whatever,” Charlie waved a dismissive hand at him, “just remember that it’s this weekend and that you and Gabe need to come,” she stood and grabbed her bag.

“I’ll run it by him.”

“You better.  I’m gonna text him later and ask.  Alright I have to get to Professor Singer’s class.  TA can’t be late.  See ya on the flip side.”

“See ya Charlie.”

Sam eyed the invite again and went to his laptop.  He opened a new browser tab and searched _Heavenly Pleasures_.  He groaned when the blocked screen popped.

“Stupid school wifi.”

 

Sam dropped his bag by the desk and went to the kitchen.  He grabbed a beer and looked in the fridge to decide what he would cook for dinner.

“Hey there handsome,” Gabriel entered the kitchen from the back stairs.

“Hey.  What do you want for dinner?”

“I figured we get some takeaway.  Cas and Dean will actually be here tonight.”

“Sounds good.  Jump online and order something good.”

“So what is this invite only party that Char text me about?” Gabriel asked as he sat down at the computer.

“Oh uh,” Sam turned to face him, “it’s some adult themed party.  She won’t give me any more info on it.  It’s Saturday.  We’re a must show couple apparently.  You should look it up while you’re online.  Heavenly Pleasures was the name on the invite.”

“Heavenly Pleasures?” Gabriel looked up at him.

“Yeah.  You know it?”

“Oh we are so going to that,” Gabriel smiled.

“What is it?”

“Oh no it’s a surprise for you,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I’ll just google it later.”

“Nope.  I’m gonna block it.  You have to wait.”

“I hate you and Charlie.”

“Whatever.”

“Honey I’m home,” Dean walked into the house.

“Cas isn’t here,” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

“What?  He usually beats me home.  I even got off early today for him,” Dean put down his briefcase.

“Well sorry.”

“At least that means I can get outta this monkey suit before he comes home,” Dean loosened his tie, “I hate when the big wigs show up and we have to get all dressed up.  I chose that call center because it was casual.”

“Well that’s what happens when you’re a supervisor,” Sam smiled proudly at his brother.

“Yeah.  Whatever.  What’s for dinner?”

“Gabriel is online ordering.”

“Good.”

Dean disappeared up the stairs to change.

“Your brother looks good in a suit,” Gabriel commented.

“Yeah but he isn’t the one that sleeps next to you,” Sam kissed his cheek.

“You do give really good head.  I’m sure he is only so-so with it,” Gabriel turned his attention back to the computer screen.

Sam nearly choked on the sip he had just taken of his beer.  He sputtered and coughed.

“Really Gabe?” Sam cleared his throat and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“I’m just speakin’ the truth Sammy boy,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Is Dean here yet?” Cas burst through the door.

“Yeah.  He just went up to your room to change.  Is everything okay?” Sam leaned against the desk by Gabriel.

“Yes,” Cas’ eyes shifted as he bit his lip.

“You’re lying Cas,” Gabriel said without looking at him.

“I may have scratched the impala,” Cas whispered.

“What?” Sam stood up straight.

“I know,” Cas slumped down on the couch, “the one time he lets me drive it while my car is in the shop I scratched it.  I didn’t see a traffic barrel and hit it.  He’s going to kill me.”

“No.  He carpooled with his co-worker so you could drive it and he won’t drive it again until tomorrow.  We can get it taken care of.  We’ll get him drunk so I can sneak out without questions being asked.  I’ll hit the auto store and get paint.  He’ll never know.  How big is the scratch?”

“About two feet long,” Cas winced.

“Damn,” Gabriel shook his head.

“I already have the paint.  That’s why I was late.  I stopped to get it but I know nothing about it,” Cas looked up at Sam sheepishly.

“Good.  I’ll take care of it Cas.”

“Thank you!” Cas jumped up and hugged him.

“Cas,” Dean came downstairs dressed in sweats and a tee shirt, “how’s my baby?”

“Oh she’s great.  Just the same as when I left,” Cas answered with wide eyes and a nervous chuckle.

“Oh.  Okay.  I was actually talking about you,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

Gabriel made a gagging sound and Sam laughed.

“Shut up and order dinner.”

“Already done.”

“So I hear you’re goin’ to Charlie’s this weekend?” Dean grinned.

“How come everyone knows what’s going on but me?” Sam pouted.

“Because we’ve all been to one of Charlie’s Heavenly Pleasures parties before,” Dean took up a seat on the couch.

“You have?” Sam groaned.

“Yup.  You’ll have fun.  They are great and the food is always on point.  Charlie knows how to feed a crowd,” Dean nodded.

“Are we not going?” Cas asked.

“Nope.  I have to work to make up for Zach being on vacation.”

 “Should I be worried about this party?” Sam walked over to his brother.

“Not really. Gabe will be there with you so you’ll be fine.  You’ll have fun I promise.”

“I better since everyone seems to know what’s going on but me.”

“Oh you’ll have a _heavenly_ time,” Gabriel smirked and wrapped his arms around Sam.

<<<<>>>> 

Sam wasn’t sure what type of party he was getting himself into which left him standing in front his closet in his boxers confused.  He pulled out his pink and blue plaid then put it back.  He grabbed his blue and green plaid shirt and put it back.  Sam repeated this action until he gave up and pulled on a grey blue tee shirt and a white button down.  He pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and looked in the mirror.  He nodded at his reflection and went to the bathroom.  Sam finished his going out routine and went downstairs.  He checked his watch and sighed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be leaving?” Cas asked from the kitchen as he made dinner.

“Gabe isn’t here yet,” Sam pulled out his phone and checked it.

“Call him.”

“Yeah,” Sam went to call Gabriel just as the phone rang, “hello?”

“Babe I love you.”

“What is it Gabriel?” Sam huffed.

“I can’t make it tonight.  Apparently Mr. MacLeod is gonna be coming by Monday and we have to get inventory and a lot of cleaning done.  I’m gonna be here all weekend.  I’m sorry sweetheart.  I was looking forward to it.  Being the head honcho comes with a lot of responsibility.”

“I understand.  I’ll let Charlie know that we’re not coming.”

“No.  You should still go.  One of us should have fun.  Running a toy store was supposed to be fun not work.”

“When you own your own place next year you will have people you can make do it,” Sam smiled, “I’ll go.  I better get going so I’m not too late.  Love you.”

“Te amo.”

Sam smiled as he hung up the phone and got up.

“Gabe not makin’ it?” Cas glanced up at his brother-in-law.

“Yeah.  He has to work.”

“Well go have fun.  Charlie will make sure you have a good time.”

“I hope so.  See ya later.”

Same grabbed his jacket and keys and left for the night.

 

Sam stood outside of Charlie’s cabin inspired house.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Sam opened his eyes and pushed the doorbell.  He heard giggles then the door opened.

“Sam!” Charlie greeted him with a huge smile and a glass of wine.

“Hey Charlie.”

Charlie hugged him, handed him the glass and dragged him into the living room where everything was set up.  Sam looked around and recognized some of the faces.  He gave a nod and sat down in the chair on the end closest to the exit.

“Everyone this is Sam Gabriel’s boyfriend.  Gabriel has to work so he can’t make it.”

“Ah man.  Gabe is always so much fun at these things,” Ruby playfully pouted as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Meg smiled at him, “I’m Meg.”

“Nice to meet you Meg.”

“Alright,” Pamela entered the room from the back hallway, “do we have everyone?  Can I begin or are we waiting?” she looked around the room.

“Everyone is here,” Charlie grinned and plopped down by Gilda.

“Great,” Pamela clasped her hands together and looked around the room again, “so I see a few new faces here.  I have the list that Charlie sent me.  When I call your name just give me an indication.  I like to put faces and names together.”

“Come on hurry up let’s get to the good part,” Charlie groaned.

“You know how I do my presentations young lady,” Pamela smirked at her and pulled a list from her pocket, “alrighty.  I have the lovely Gilda.  Good to see you again. Tamara, Bela, Meg, Ruby, Lisa, Sarah and our only guy tonight, Sam.  Nice to meet our new folks.  We are here to have some fun.  Let me go get my kit.  Dammit I forgot in the hall again.  Be right back.”

Pamela dashed back to the front of the house.

“Anyone need more wine?” Charlie held up the bottle.

“I do,” Sam answered.

“You have a full glass.”

Sam gulped down the wine and held his glass out.

“OBKB then.  I know who will be sleeping in the guest room,” Charlie giggled.

Sam nodded and sipped the wine.  He watched as Pamela returned with a large roller case and a large tote bag.  His eyes widened and his hands began to shake.

“So ladies and gentleman, let’s start our Heaven Pleasures passion and romance party!” Pamela lifted the case onto the table Charlie has set up for her and opened it.

Sam gulped and felt his face get hot as he took in the items on display.

“Before I go into product detail are there any questions?”

“We’re good to go!” Charlie squealed.

“Alright.  As you know if you have any questions we can have a private talk when we place the orders in the confidential room Charlie has set up.  We are going to talk about products, sexual aids, you will see proper usage and cleaning of some of the aids and there will be a few free giveaways as well.  For our new people, Sam and Ruby, everything is kept between the group or if we talk privately just us.  Anything you buy will earn Charlie credits to get free stuff.  I have some items here that can be purchased and others will be shipped to you.  I am also a physician so I can answer those questions as well.”

“Gotcha,” Ruby nodded.

“I always start with lotions.  We all deserve to be beautiful.”

Sam just nodded occasionally while Pamela talked.  He tried to focus on her words but his eyes kept traveling back to the large vibrators and dildos that we strapped securely in the case.  He swallowed hard and tried not to imagine himself spread open with Gabriel easing the blue and purple one into him.  Sam cleared this throat and looked around the room.  Everyone had their attention Pamela as she did a giveaway after her lotion spiel.  He sighed and sipped his wine.

“So that brings us to the flavored lubricants.  Makes giving oral sex even more fun.”

Sam choked on the sip he had just taken, “uh flavored lubricants?” he repeated shyly.

“Yup,” Pamela winked at him, “we all love have a nice big cock in our mouth am I right ladies?  Well except Charlie but she’ll enjoy this all the same.  Sometimes we need a little something to get us going.  It comes in all flavors.  Here,” she picked up a tiny tub, “have a sample of the cherry,” she tossed it to him.”

“Oh,” Sam sat his wine glass down.

Sam glanced up and all the women were focused back on Pamela.  He opened the tube and squeezed a little onto his finger.  The heat immediately pooled in his stomach as he licked it off his finger.  He blinked rapidly as he corralled his mind in.  He put the cap back on and turned his attention back to Pamela.

“And that’s how Charlie will be using the lubricant.  So let us look at anal entertainment,” Pamela grinned as she picked up new products.

Sam couldn’t swallow the wine he had just sipped and it sprayed from his mouth onto the carpet.  He had never been so grateful to have white wine.

“You okay over their Sam?” Charlie’s eyes held a mischievous gleam.

“Yeah,” Sam cleared his throat, “yup. Fine,” he grabbed a handful of napkins from the table and dabbed the wine up.

“You look a little red.  Maybe I should get you some ice water.”

“Please.”

Charlie went to the kitchen and brought him back a bottle of water and a towel.

“Thanks,” Charlie smirked and took her place.

“Where was I?  Oh yeah, anal pleasure.  I’m a very honest woman.  I love anal as long as my partner knows what they are doing.  To help with the initial prep, after a thorough cleaning has been done, we use Analastic.  Sounds like elastic right,” Pamela smiled, “it doesn’t leave behind that greasy feel like some lubricants can and it isn’t super thick.  It is the perfect middle ground.  You’ll be taking four fingers or more in no time.”

Sam tried to get the picture of Gabriel from his mind.  He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“One of my favorite anal toys is the Bum-tastic vibrating anal beads,” Pamela pulled the lavender beads out and passed them around, “they’re not attached to rope like so many others.  Rope sucks and isn’t that sanitary.  They are easy to clean and are waterproof as long as they are sealed appropriately. It means you can throw them in the dishwasher.  In fact, 90% of the toys I have with me are dishwasher safe.  Obviously we recommend washing them separate from your actual dishes.”

Sam felt his palms began to sweat.  He swallowed hard and wiped his hands on his thighs.

“For those with a man at home we also have prostate stimulators.  They’re made of a special silicone to make it easy to use and clean.”

Sam had been fine when they had passed the lotions and lubricants but now there were toys piling up in his lap.  He accidently hit the button on the beads and squeaked when they began to move in his hand.  He looked up and Charlie had her phone aimed at him and he knew the picture had already been taken.  Sam sighed and passed the beads on after he turned them off.  He stared at the prostate stimulator for a minute before he passed it on.

“Alright before we get any further let’s do another drawing,” Pamela stood and shook the pouch, “whoever I pull out will win a brand new set of leather handcuffs with wonderful soft fleece lining to make sure you don’t bruise.  And our winner is,” she reached in and pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it, “Sam.”

Sam stared with wide eyes. 

Charlie smiled.

Pamela opened the other bag and pulled out a package and tossed them to Sam.

“Uh thanks,” Sam caught them and put them on the table without looking at them.

“Let’s take a break and see what great food Charlie has set out for us.  Then we’ll come back and finish up the show and tell part.  I’ll let you guys play with everything while I take orders.”

Sam waited for all the ladies to pile into the dining room before he got up.  He adjusted himself after he stood.  He followed them and was delighted by the spread.  It wasn’t tiny sandwiches and tea like he expected.  There were wings, salad, French fries, barbeque and a lot of junk food.  There was one table dedicated to just dessert.

“She has the best food,” Meg smiled up at him, “not the girly food we usually get at these things.”

“Yeah.  It’s a nice spread.”

They ate and chitchatted until everyone was finished.

“We got through with our anal entertainment so that brings us to vibrators and dildos,” Pamela took her place back at the front of the group, “I think most of you are familiar with the basics so I’ll leave those out.  Here’s one of my favorites, the dragon fly.  Not only does it stimulate you vaginally but her wings move to make sure your clitoris is also stimulated.  Oh Sam,” she playfully frowned, “you don’t have to pay attention to the next few.  Why don’t you take a look at the catalog?  There isn’t a clitoris in your pants so the next few won’t be of interest,” she winked.

Sam nodded and gave a huff.  He picked up the catalog from the table by his refilled glass of wine.  He half listened to the ladies as they went on about the toys.  Sam tried his best not to think about the opportunities that the toys offered.

“Alright Sam now we’re moving on to things that you may like.”

Sam put down the catalog and gave her his attention while he ignored Charlie’s snicker.  Pamela pulled out one of the largest dildos he had ever seen.  He moaned at the thought of Gabriel pushing that into him.

“Oh you like it?” Pamela smiled.

“What?” Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

“I assume by the sound you’re pretty interested.  If you want I can get you a good deal,” Pamela handed it to him.

“Right.  Yeah.  Sure,” Sam took it with a shaky hand and felt his face grow warm.

“You’re blushing hard as fuck,” Charlie gave him a knowing grin.

“Now Charlie you know we’re not here to embarrass anyone.”

“Yes ma’am.  Sorry Sam,” Charlie ducked her head.

Pamela continued with the selection of dildos.  Once she finished she moved on to proper toy care, storing and cleaning.  Sam felt a little more at ease when she wrapped up.  He sat back in the chair and drained the glass of wine.

“Alright.  I’m going to go set up in the room and whenever you’re ready come on in.  Feel free to look at whatever toys you want.  These are display and never been used,” Pamela grabbed her order forms and receipt book.

“Ooh me first,” Bela jumped up.

“So Sam,” Meg took a seat on the arm of the chair, “how are you liking it?”

“It’s, uh, interesting.  I didn’t know what to expect.  No one would tell me what I was going to be getting myself into.  Charlie and Gabe blocked all the computers so that I couldn’t look it up.”

“I bet,” she placed her hand on his knee, “I could help you learn a few things.  I am very well versed in sexual pleasure.”

“Calm down there hot pants.  Sam is strictly dickly,” Charlie stood by his other side.

“Oh.  So no threesomes with your boyfriend?” Meg stood and walked back around to the food.

“Sorry about that.  Meg likes to hit on anything that walks.  I’m sure she and Tamara are goin’ home together again,” Charlie sat next to him, “was this enjoyable at least a little bit?”

“Yeah,” Sam gave her a genuine smile, “it caught me off guard so it was a little unexpected.  I had fun.  You ladies are a fun crowd and asked a lot of good questions.  I’m really glad you take care of yourself.”

“Thanks buddy.  You can come next month too,” Charlie patted his arm.

“I’d be delighted.  Next time Gabe will be here.”

“I dunno.  I think that I like it better with just you. Though when we do have the lingerie and he puts it on is hilarious.”

“Next!” Bela exited the room with a happy smile.

Sam watched as the others went in over the next half hour.  When Tamara came out later she nodded at him and he snuck in before anyone noticed.

“Hey there handsome,” Pamela greeted with a smile, “anything interest you?”

“Uh,” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “I did see a few things.  I, um, marked them,” he pulled the rolled up catalog from his pocket, “down.  I’m kinda new at this.  There were a few things I have questions about.”

“Sure.  I’ll write up your ticket while you ask away,” Pamela took the catalog from him and flipped through, “you did find some interesting things.  You were very sneaky.  I didn’t even see you marking away at this.”

“I saw very sly about it,” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

“So what questions can I answer for you?” Pamela sat down at the desk and worked on his order slip.

“I know a lot of the flavor lubes are used for oral sex but, um, like how about using them for anal play?” Sam all but whispered.

“Oh that’s a popular question.  With Heavenly Pleasures all of our flavored lubricants are safe for anal play as well.  No worries about getting then somewhere and causing an issue with hygiene.”

“Okay that’s good to know.  With the prostate stimulator, is there a wrong way to put it in?”

“I wouldn’t say wrong necessarily.  It would be more uncomfortable.  There is an instruction guide in the box.  Do you want all the scents for the massage lotions?”

“Yes please.  I want to have more sex than we’re having right now.  Do you have any advice?” Sam shifted his weight on his feet.

“Well honey really you need to be honest with him.  Let him know what you want.  What’s a normal amount of sex with you during the average week?”

“About four times a week.”

“Shit,” Pamela looked up at him, “that’s more than most people.  And you want more?” she grinned.

“Well,” Sam wiped a hand across his face, “yeah.  I love him and I like when we’re together.  We have a lot of just intimate moments when there is no sex but we’re really close.  I love those moments but I would like to have more sex.”

“Before Gabriel, how much sex did you have with your previous boyfriend?” Pamela went back to the order form.

“Gabe is my first boyfriend.  I was with all women before him.  It was a lot easier with women.  I knew what to do.  We’ve been together for two years and I still feel like it is brand new,” he smiled softly.

“He’s your first boyfriend.  That is why my dear Sam.  You love him and he gives you what you need.  You want more.  I would talk to him.  Butter him up with dinner and romance then have a talk with him.  He’ll get it.  I know him and I now know you.  You guys are going to be fine.  Especially with your list.  Don’t worry everything comes in discreet packaging.  I have a few things here.  I will put them aside for you.  When you’re ready to go I’ll give them to you.”

“Thanks.”

“Any more questions?”

“What is your take on nipple clamps?” Sam swallowed and leaned forward until his hair fell in his face.

“Hmm not really my thing.  With male nipples they aren’t as stimulating as a woman’s.  You should try and see if he likes them or you like them.  I’ll throw in a pair for you to try.  With you getting almost everything that we offer,” Pamela chuckled, “I can definitely throw in a free gift.”

“Oh.  Okay,” Sam nodded and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

“You know you don’t have to be nervous.  I have seen and heard a lot of unbelievable things.  Don’t worry about it.”

“I know it’s just weird ya know?  I am very excited about this.  I think that Gabe and I are going to increase our relationship for the better.  I like the experimenting options.”

“Well I’m glad that I can help you out.  I’m almost done. With the Mr. Happy dildo what colour do you want?”

“Uh the rainbow one with the glow in the dark stars on them.”

“That is a very popular one.  Well I am all done writing you up.  Card or check?”

“Card,” Sam pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed the card over to Pamela.

“Your total is going to be $387.45,” Pamela advised before she swiped the card.

“That’s fine.  I knew it was going to be close to $400.  It’s good.”

“Alright,” Pamela swiped it through the mobile phone attachment.

“How did you get into this?”

“I needed the money and it was a quick thing to do.  I had a friend that did it so I used her as a sponsor.  Once I finished med school it was just part of my routine.  I do about ten parties a month.  When wedding season hits, I am booked every weekend for months.  I’m lucky I have a private practice so I don’t have to work full time there so I can do a few parties in the middle of the week.  Why are you interested?”

“Nope was just curious.”

“Any other questions?” Pamela handed him his card.

“I think that’s everything.  I’m going to be spending the night in here so if you could like put the stuff in the closet for me.”

“No problem.  They’ll be in the black bag,” Pamela smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Here,” Pamela handed him one of her business cards, “if you ever need to talk give me a ring.”

“Thanks,” Sam tucked the card into his pocket.

“Alright send the next person in.”

Sam went back out and Gilda went in.

“You think I could get Gilda to spend the night?” Charlie whispered.

“You’re not already together?” Sam looked at her surprised.

“Nope.”

“Well the way she’s been looking at you is like Cas looking at Dean.”

“Yes,” Charlie pumped her fist in the air.

“Good luck with that.”

Everyone ate again and talked a while after everyone had placed their orders.  Things got silly in a room full of intoxicated women.  Sam wasn’t sure how he ended up with pasties on and an anal bead necklace.  He only hoped the pictures weren’t loaded to any social networking sites.  He went to bed in the guest room before everyone had left and before any more compromising pictures were taken.

<<<<>>>> 

Sam entered the house that he shared with the others and peeked around the front rooms.  There was no one there.  He sighed and went back to the door and grabbed the small black duffel bag he had borrowed from Charlie to put his purchases in.

Sam made it up the stairs and down the hall before the bedroom door to Dean and Cas’ room opened.  Sam rushed to his room on the other side of the guest room and bathroom at the back of the house.  Sam ignored Dean’s voice as he called him.  He threw the bag under his bed and turned back to the door.

“Dammit Sam are you listening to me?” Dean appeared in the doorway.

“What?  Sorry was thinking,” Sam shuffled his feet.

“Hmm,” Dean gave him a once over and grinned, “you had fun didn’t you?”

“It was fun.  There was a lot to learn,” Sam nodded without meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Good.  I had a great time at my first one.  Gabe got so drunk we got him into a string bikini and he ran around the yard singing.  I think Charlie may have the video somewhere.  I’m glad you had fun I was a little nervous for you.  I know how private you about your sex life.  Did you buy anything?”

“Uh,” Sam licked his lips and looked down, “yeah.  I have to wait for them to get shipped.  The lotions are great and the massage oils.  Yeah.”

“Cool.  So I have a serious question for you.”

“Oh uh okay.  Shoot,” Sam looked up at Dean.

“How long ago was baby scratched?” Dean crossed his arms.

“Uh what are you talking about?” Sam bit his lip.

“Sam I’m not an idiot.  Baby is onyx.  There’s about a two foot strip of obsidian on her.  Who are you covering for or was it you?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Dean,” Sam’s eyes went wide, “I’d rather tell you about the vibrator I purchased.”

“Was it Cas or Gabe?  Did Gabe hit it when he was on that damn unicycle in the driveway?  I swear to god I will murder him,” Dean balled his hands.

“Dean, stop,” Sam sighed, “promise you won’t go off?”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Fine.  I’m not telling you then,” Sam walked passed him and headed downstairs.

“Okay!” Dean followed behind him.

“It was Cas.  He was terrified.  The night we got you super drunk.  I didn’t notice the colour difference.  I buffed it and applied the paint.”

“Dammit.  I can’t be mad at my fiancée about this,” Dean threw his hands in the air.

“You can’t.  When did you notice?”

“The day after.”

“Damn.”

“You can’t mess with a man’s car.  I won’t say anything.  I’ll get it painted the right colour and it’ll be our secret.”

“Yup.  Oh uh,” Sam cleared this throat, “you may want to take Cas out tonight.  Maybe get a room.”

“Why?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “oh.  OH!  Gross.  I didn’t need to know.”

“Gabe’s had a difficult few days.  Last night he was out all night at work.  He text me at 4 am letting me know he was home.  He needs some relaxation.”

“Ugh,” Dean covered his ears, “I don’t need to hear any of this.  I’ll make sure Cas and I are gone so you can get all disgusting with your boyfriend.  Just don’t tell me anymore.”

Sam grinned and shook his head as Dean fled the room.

 

Gabriel kicked off his shoes.  He hung his keys up and tossed his jacket on the couch.  Gabriel looked around the house.  It was strangely quiet.  Eerily quiet.  He went to the fridge and there was a note.

_If you’re hungry there are leftovers in the fridge.  If you’re not please come to bed._

_With love,_

_Your Sammy_

Gabriel smiled and headed upstairs.  He pushed the door open and gasped.

“Welcome home baby,” Sam walked over to him wearing only a dark red pair of lace up trunks.

“Hey,” Gabriel whispered as he looked over the room that was candle lit.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

Sam caressed Gabriel’s cheek with his thumb then leaned in and kissed him.  He moaned softly into the kiss.  They kissed for a few minutes before Sam pulled away.

“You’ve worked so hard.  I think you need a massage.  Why don’t you get undressed and go lay down on the bed?”

“Yeah okay,” Gabriel’s eyes raked over Sam in the tiny underwear one more time before he undressed and went to the bed.

Sam smiled and walked over to the dresser.  He grabbed a bottle and met Gabriel by the bed. 

“Face down,” Sam instructed.

“Yes sir.”

Sam poured a generous amount of oil in his hands and rubbed them together to activate the warmth.  He spread the warm oil over Gabriel’s back and began to press into the tense muscles.  Gabriel began to moan as Sam increased the pressure.

“God this feels wonderful,” Gabriel mumbled, “I was feelin’ a mess that I actually went to the gym and hit the punching bag before I came home.  Good thing I showered after.  How’d you know I would be here now?”

“I have a tracker on your phone,” Sam smiled as he moved down Gabriel’s back.

“Hmm.”

Sam worked all the knots and tension out Gabriel’s back and moved down his legs.  Once he was done he tugged Gabriel’s underwear off.  Sam stood and went back to the dresser.  He wiped his hands off and grabbed a small tube.  He grinned as he turned back to the bed.  Sam spread Gabriel as best as he could with one hand and squeezed the lubricant onto him.

“Cold!” Gabriel squealed.

“Sorry,” Sam chuckled as he got comfortable.

“What are you—oh god!”

Sam licked at the flavored lubricant and spread it over Gabriel’s entrance.  Gabriel became incoherent as Sam lapped at him.  By time he was finished Gabriel was a withering mess.

“Roll over baby,” Sam order him.

With some effort, Gabriel managed to roll over to his back.  Sam wasted no time as he took Gabriel into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Gabriel bucked up hard.

Sam moaned around him as he pressed a finger into Gabriel.  Gabriel whimpered as Sam stretched him.  Sam applied more lubricant to his fingers and worked a second finger into Gabriel.  Sam licked and sucked Gabriel faster as he worked a third finger into him.

“Baby please.”

Sam took his time to make sure Gabriel was open.  He grinned as he sucked him hard one last time.  He pulled open the drawer to the nightstand while Gabriel was lost in pleasure.  Sam gently pressed in the prostate stimulator.

Gabriel’s eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply.  His mouth worked like a gold fish but no words came out.  Sam chuckled and worked the toy into him until he hit the prostate dead on.  It took only a few well-placed movements and Gabriel climaxed loudly.

“That’s it baby,” Sam kissed his thighs as he rode the wave of pleasure.

“Holy shit,” Gabriel breathed later, “shit.  Fuck.  Damn.”

“I have a few other things on the way as well,” Sam crawled up the bed and kissed Gabriel.

“Okay.  Yeah.  Gimme a few minutes and I’m gonna rock your world Sammy poo.”

“Oh and I want more sex.  I would like at least six times a week.”

“Anything for you my love,” Gabriel cuddled into ignoring the mess on his belly.

 

Dean and Cas return home the next morning.  Dean’s eyes went wide and he dropped his overnight bag.

“Dammit Sam!  I told you no sex in the common areas!”

Dean shouted as he took in the discarded underwear and lotions that were in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a thing here. I swear it was supposed to be this cute little short fic. Today there was a conspiracy against this being posted I swear. But I made it. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Edit: I totally made up the name of the sex products. I did visit different websites to get an idea or two but totally made that shit up.


End file.
